Eva Marie Cophen
Eva Marie Cophen (born October 19, 1949) is a Ryanland actress, best known for portraying Maria Victoria Fields in the RTN soap opera, The Old and New from 1970-1986, and returning from 1996-1997 and for portraying Ally Andrews in the ERC television drama, Bodies from 1999-2005. Early life Eva Rose Marie was born in Mackerbie, Somerson as the youngest of three sisters on October 19, 1949, to parents Lucinda Marie and Paul Evanson, who were not married, and divorced when Eva was two years old in 1951. Eva originally wanted to be a doctor, studying at the Mackerbie University and later moved on to the Somerson School of Medicine and recieved her degree, however she later changed her wishes, against her parents and decided to become an actress, after she was discovered in theatre by a talent scout in 1969. Career Eva Marie landed her first television role in the CTV television soap opera, Town in Towns on January 6, 1970, and this gave Marie her first big break when just around a month later, RTN soap opera, The Old and New casted her as Maria Victoria Fields in 1970. Meanwhile, during her role in 1975, she appeared as Michele Spencer in the television film, Memory of a Different Kind and later in 1981, reprised her role in the sequel television film, Memory of a Different Kind 2: Take Backs. Following this she recieved many offers, and in 1984 she played a Janice Collins in her first theatrical released film, The Dead Awaken. In 1985, it was revealed by RTN that Eva would end her role as Maria in The Old and New in Spring 1986, and her final episode aired on April 11, 1986 after just over 16 years on the show. Following this in 1987 she portrayed Carla Aventon in film, Finished Business and as Sylvia in Direct-to-video film, Living With the Mother and played Lucinda Boardman in the 1990 film, The First Word. 1991 marked Marie's return to television landing the main role as Brenda Maitland in the short lived 1991 television series, Being Even which ran for 10 episodes, after the cancellation she decided to quit television and concentrate on film work and in 1993, she reprised her role as Lucinda Boardman for the sequel of The First Word, The Second Word, however she only appeared as a cameo and it was direct-to-video. However, in 1995 she had more luck appearing the high-grossing film, Letting Go, portraying Katherine Brookes. Despite her leaving television, she returned in 1996, reprising her role as Maria Victoria Fields on the RTN soap, The Old and New after 10 years of being off the show, however her time on the show was short, after leaving again in January 24, 1997 after being killed off. Being back on television again persuaded Eva to continue, so in 1998, she landed a recurring role as Mrs. Therbold in the hit CTV sitcom, Livin' & Lovin' for 11 episodes and later in 1999, appeared in film, Learning to Fly. She appeared in her second most succesful stint on a television show, when she landed the main role of Ally Andrews in the 1999-2005 television series, Bodies, which she appeared in 122 episodes, during her time on the show in 2004, she starred in Teddy Island as Mrs. Island and upon leaving Bodies, starred in film Without Parents portraying The Boss and in 2007 she portrayed Amanda Vickers in the film telling the true story of the Tipton disaster, named A Tipton Christmas Disaster. In 2008, she had recurring roles in sitcom's Naomi It! and Come On, You Idiot, while appearing in films Crissie and When Christmas Shut Down. In 2009-10, Marie appeappeared in two episodes of the hit RTN comedy, The Wilson's and following this in 2010, landed the role of Cathy Wood in the film Avenue Disco and in 2011, the film Misgiven casted her as Freysa. Also in 2011, she appeared in season 2 of the television series Beacon and an episode of the sitcom Be You, in which she may return at a later date. She is currently filming the sequel to the high grossing 2011 movie, Mist, Mist 2 which is to be released in late 2012/early 2013, as Gabrielle. Personal life On June 16, 1977, Eva Marie married fellow The Old and New actor, Jonathon Benson, and in 1980, she gave birth to her first child named Evan Benson, and she left her role on the soap opera for around two months. And she gave birth to her second child in 1986, named Lily Benson and later gave birth to her third child, Stuart Benson in 1989. However, in 1989, just after her third child was born, Eva's husband Jonathon was diagnosed with cancer and later died on February 17, 1991. Four years later she married director, Tony Cophen on May 14, 1995. Filmography